


The World Invaded

by MountainousK4



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainousK4/pseuds/MountainousK4
Summary: A boy wakes up in a mysterious place that’s familiar, but not the same as it used to be. He realizes that the world has changed quite a bit.
Kudos: 1





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work, so feel free to comment on it or criticize it in the comments!

The year is 4020. A boy wakes up on the side of a giant mountain range. The last thing he remembers is there being a big quarantine happening because of a disease, and he was outside on a walk and he could see portals for a faint second, then he got kicked in the face by what he could only make out to be a weird deer. 

Now that he’s woken up, he can see what looks like giant lakes a few miles away , or he could be hallucinating. He doesn’t know. What he does know is that he needs to find a place to get food and water. He starts to walk toward the lake because he assumes that animals will live there and he’ll be able to get water.

  
While walking there he notices a strange looking cactus. It wasn’t like any cactus he’d ever seen before, it was light green and a bit less spiky than a normal cactus, with some sort of crown on the top of it. Being hungry and thirsty, he thinks that maybe he could break it open and get some of the water and nutrients inside. He looks around for something to break it open with. “Oh a rock! That’ll do!” He then proceeds to start chucking the rock at the strange cactus, and it starts to move. “What the fuck?!” the cactus waddles around and reveals that it actually is an animal of some sort with eyes and a mouth! Then out of nowhere, the creature kicks sand into his eyes. One of his least favorite things on planet earth is having sand in his eyes. Obviously, the boy is quite pissed off by this. He starts kicking and punching at whatever is green around with his limited eyesight to no avail. The cactus creature is amused by this, and chuckles in a raspy tone. Now he’s even more pissed off. His eyesight is a bit better now, as he had brushed off a bit of the sand. He attempts to throw another rock at the creature, but his attempt is blocked by it and the creature strikes back and hits him with its spiky arm. The boy yells in pain. His arm is now covered in pricks. The Cactus creature, satisfied with its revenge, scurries away to somewhere in the distance.

After this event, he is tired as hell and hurt. He continues on his way to the lake, hoping that something like this doesn’t happen again. After an hour or so, he’s about to pass out, but he sees a town in the distance near the lake. “Are you okay?” says a voice that seems distant...


	2. Desairlia Town

The Boy wakes up. Again. A woman is standing tall in front of him.

“Who are you and what were you doing out there in the middle of the desert with a bunch of pins in your arm?”

“I honestly don’t know why I was there, but my name’s Rory. This is kinda a weird way to be introduced.” 

“My name’s Jenna, but what do you mean you don’t know?”

”I just randomly woke up there, right before that I was in a nice neighborhood walking around, and then a bunch of portals appeared and a weird deer kicked me in the face.”

”Weird deer you say? What do'ya mean by a deer? Like a deerling?”

”Isn’t deerling like a Pokémon?”

”Well of course silly, there’s Pokémon all over the place!”

Rory realizes that those portals he saw, could have been the start of some sort of Pokémon apocalypse. But why would this happen?

”Wait, there’s Pokémon?”

”I mean how do you think we get food?”

Rory shivered at this thought, he used to play the Pokémon games as a kid, and never thought about what food people and other Pokémon ate. Now he realizes that he was thinking unrealistically. This new world is definitely a change of perspective.

"Well, before I was here, Pokemon was a video game"

"This ain't no video game chief"

"How did this happen? The world used to be full of animals like birds, rabbits, and fish."

"You're nuts, kid. The world's always been this way. Animals were never very common in the first place."

Rory is starting to question if the things in his memory even happened in the first place. "Was it always this way? Are these things in my brain false memories?"

"Hey! I just remembered something! There's an old nutjob who lives here in Desolaria Town who you might want to talk to! Just go down the path, and it should be the house that says 'Ol' Max'"

At this point, Rory forgot the fact that he was hungry because of the massive amount of thoughts flowing through his brain. While walking there, he had thought about his parents, "what happened to them?" he barely ever got to see his mom, but when she was there she was always very nice. His dad was a good guy, he had the right heart, but even Rory could tell that he wasn't the brightest. He always wondered why mom married him. it was probably because she looked past his intelligence and knew that he was a great man at heart. That was definitely a thing his mom would do. Thinking about how they could be gone makes his eyes water. "This is not the time for emotional pondering. I need to get down to the bottom of whatever happened here" his stomach growls, "and maybe get some food while I'm at it." After a decently long walk, he gets to the house that says "Ol' Max". He finds it quite strange how all the buildings here are made out of scrap metal and driftwood. He walks into the room and sees an old man reading a book called "Into the Dark" while petting his overly sized purple rat.

"Is that a Rattata you got there?" Rory says, thinking about how he's gonna have to brush up on his Pokemon facts to stay safe in this new world.

"Yeah it is, whadda' you want kid?"

"Jenna told me to talk to you."

"That young little brat is always directing people to me. I'm pretty fuckin tired of it"

"This is important, sir. I woke up in the middle of the desert, and the last thing I remember before that is seeing portals and getting kicked in the face by some weird deer pokemo-"

"Did you just say Portals? Weird deer Pokemon? I guess I'm not the only one who believes in this catastrophe then."

"Catastrophe? What happened?"

"Sit down kid. Lemme tell you my family's story."

Rory tries to find the most comfortable chair in the room. They all look homemade. He decides to sit down in the one made of black leather.

"A long time ago, my great grandfather, Jack was a young man in his 20s. Back then, this world was quite a different place. The area around here wasn't a mountainous desert. It was a nice beautiful hilly Prarie, unlike anything that I've ever seen in my life. Nearby, was a city called Lincoln, North Dakota. That's where my great grandfather lived. It wasn't the biggest city, but it was a nice place nonetheless.

One day, when he was out in the prairie on a walk with his dog, he saw weird portals appear out of nowhere. All of a sudden, a giant green and black pokemon shot out some sort of visible purple shock wave at his dog and the dog was quite literally ripped to shreds. He was terrified. The only thing he could think to do was grab his handgun from his pocket, and shoot. However, this wasn't very effective, because the pokemon just used the same purple shock wave and deflected the bullet, almost hitting Jack. It would've been a direct headshot too.

Soon, he realized his wavemeter was going off the charts. It was detecting intense gamma waves, if he had stayed in those gamma waves for very long, it could very well have affected his brain, but Jack was a resourceful young man, and had a high tech machine that can deflect gamma waves. He had used this machine until the gamma waves stopped. When the waves stopped, he decided to go back outside and see what was going on.

What he saw was something that you couldn't imagine. Mountains were rising out of nothing, streets were flooding, temperatures rising, earth cycling from day and night in an instant, the stars were realigning, buildings were burning, lightning was striking, the ground was rumbling, hurricanes and tornadoes were in the distance. "Is this it?" he thought, "Is this where I die?" and yet, it wasn't. In an instant, it all stopped, but Jack noticed something: the world was going in fast-forward. He saw civilization being rebuilt. He saw people scavenging for food. He saw kids grow up and move out in seconds, and people going from age 20 to age 70 in less than a minute. He saw everything. Then, again, everything stopped and then went back to at least somewhat normal. This was the weirdest day of his life, and everything happened in a matter of hours. He never figured out why this fast-forwarding didn't affect him.

He went back into society afterward, but never got over the things that happened that day. And today, I'm the only one around here that believes his story. Everyone else's families must've been brainwashed by those gamma rays."

"Damn, so that's what happened to this world. Do you know who did this?"

"Nobody knows who did this, but there is a man who lives in Macachio City who claims his ancestor came from the portals."

"Right. I better go there next, but do you know where to get food around here?"

"You're gonna have to hunt."


End file.
